


Kisses Work Wonders

by dystopianDebaucher



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cool Kid!Newt, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Pining, Pulling a Pavlov, Rating subject to change, Teasing, creative use of chocolate, eternally confused!thomas, matchmaker!minho, newt crushing on thomas, thomas is lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopianDebaucher/pseuds/dystopianDebaucher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has a crush on Thomas and used Hershey's kisses to pull a Pavlov on him to deepen their friendship and maybe turn it into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They just met

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd write a fic with supernatural-tardis' [post](http://supernatural-tardis.tumblr.com/post/100274646941/i-had-a-crush-on-this-guy-and-i-decided-to-pull-a) and it happened. Sorry for any mistakes (grammatical or characterisation whatever) because it's 3 am and i couldn't be bothered to proofread.

 

Newt wasn’t really one to make friends easily. Truth be told, Newt didn’t like meeting new people. He was always dubbed as approachable and easy to talk to and nothing bothered him more. Newt liked being alone, and yes, he was a great conversationalist and could carry the conversation (which was great especially if he was asked to wingman for someone) but he liked being alone more. He’s also very helpful, especially when it concerned school work. A lot of people thanked the heavens that he exists, but sometimes he cursed his own charm and wanted to become a social recluse just to stop all the chit-chat. So the day his best friend, an overly enthusiastic Asian kid named Minho, asked if he could introduce him to his Physics partner was the day wherein half of his life’s happiness probably escaped him due to the number of sighs he sighed.

 

“Oh c’mon, it’ll be fun! He’s a really cool guy!” Minho assured him, patting Newt’s back. “If you say so.” He groaned in response, reaching for his sling bag to pop a Hershey’s kiss in his mouth. He always carried a pack for some reason unknown to even him. It was better than drugs though so at least his parents don’t have to worry.

 

They had decided to meet at the Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf a few blocks away from their school. The day CBTL opened near their area was the day Newt rejoiced and handed out kisses to everyone he saw. Finally, a café that served tea he liked. Starbucks was never quite on par with CBTL for him, and it was far too overrated. “As long as I get my tea.” He muttered, at least he was getting something nice out of this.

 

Minho knew how much Newt didn’t like socialising. He was forced to everyday in school and now he was forcing the poor guy to do so as well, but that didn’t matter because they’ve known each other since they were in diapers and he always got his way. “Don’t mutter. Also don’t be overly sarcastic like you usually are.” He reminded him, since he did want them to get along. “Thomas is cool, ok? I’m sure you’ll get along.”

 

“Uh-huh. You said that about Gally, too.” Gally was another friend of Minho’s which Newt didn’t really get along with. They were fine but there was something about him that he doesn’t like, though he can’t quite put a finger to it. He just didn’t like him, is all, and that’s reason enough to avoid him during school hours.

 

“Gally’s cool, but I never said you’d get along. With Thomas, I’m sure you will.” He retorted with full confidence. There was something about his physics partner, he didn’t know what, but he was sure Newt and him would get along. The personalities didn’t quite match or anything, but the way he carried himself and his overall nice guy personality was something akin to his own (not really, but he’d like to believe he’s a nice guy most times).

 

“Alright, alright. We’ll see.” Newt was unsure as to whether or not he should even trust his best friend with all the failed attempts to get him to like socialising thus far. But it (usually) didn’t hurt to try and he’s never seen Minho so confident in what he’s doing (besides picking up chicks) so it was worth the shot.

 

———

 

Upon reaching CBTL, Minho immediately saw Thomas sitting in a corner table for three, alone and tapping his half-empty glass of what seemed to be a frappuchino waiting for them. “Thomas!” He shouted, attracting the attention of half the café’s customers which earned him a kick from Newt accompanied by a _“Shush!”_.

 

Walking over the boy who seemed to appreciate Newt reprimanding his friend due to his light blush and low chuckle after he’d done so, Newt offered a casual _I’m-being-forced-into-this-but-I-can’t-look-like-I-am_ smile as he shook his hand. “Hi, I’m Newt.” His introduction was lacking, along with his motivation to befriend the boy. “Thomas.” He replied, nodding as he retracted his hand. Newt honestly couldn’t care less for the boy, but that was until he had a proper look at him and found him _breathtaking_. He was beautiful, and that was an understatement. The seemingly unkempt brown hair, a jawline he wouldn’t mind trailing kisses on, moles splattered artfully on his lightly tanned skin, lips so plump and pink and kissable, chocolate coloured eyes he wouldn’t mind drowning in even though Newt hated coffee framed by lashes so long one would think he’d gotten eyelash extensions. He didn’t even realise he was staring till Minho tugged on the hem of his shirt and gestured for him to sit down.

 

Oh hell, _now_ he was interested. _Very interested._

 

———

 

After what seemed to be eternity but in reality was only two hours of talking about themselves over tea and coffee, Newt decided he liked Thomas. He felt as though he’s known Thomas since forever. They liked the same movies, music, and both of them were self-proclaimed social recluses even though they knew they weren’t. Their personalities instantly clicked and talking to Thomas seemed like the most natural thing in the world. They felt like they’ve known each other for far longer than what the past two hours seemed to let on. But even if they felt like that, the situation they were in now was still awkward due to the donning realisation that yes, they did _just_ meet and yes, the conversation had died along with Newt’s pride in being an amazing conversationalist.

 

Minho had left thirty minutes ago to finish a paper due before midnight and now they were left with the decision to either continue their little meet-up or end it there. The conversation had died down shortly after Minho had left, enveloping the two in oddly comfortable silence. Newt was reading a book assigned during English and Thomas had started fiddling with his phone, checking his e-mail and Facebook feed. Newt was at a loss as to what to do, this had never happened before. He always carried a conversation but oddly enough, he didn’t feel the need to do so and landed him in the situation he was in now. Did he regret it? Of course. Did he have the nerve to break the silence? Usually, but today he’d have to go with a flat out _no._ It was only five o’clock and he didn’t need to be home till around eight, where his parents would start to get suspicious as to what he’s been doing. Contrary to popular belief, yes, Newt did have a curfew.

 

“Um,” Thomas finally spoke up, giving Newt the chance to properly look at him instead of taking quick glances (with a small prayer every time asking god to not let him start to stare at the boy), “We should probably leave now, if we’re not gonna do anything else. I mean we’ve finished our drinks and it seems kinda impolite to take up a table if we’re finished idle.” He quickly explained, earning a huff of discontent from Newt. “I— I mean if you’re finished and all.” He added, raising both his hands and gesturing for the other to continue.

 

Seeing the boy panic wasn’t supposed to be attractive, usually it’d be funny but never attractive. It wasn’t supposed to be, but it was, and Newt inwardly cursed himself for finding the boy just so _beautiful_ and he just wanted to push him down right there. But the fact remained that he had just met the boy and he wanted to leave. He wasn’t against it or anything, but the silence was comfortable for him and he’d never met anyone besides Minho that allowed him to just sit there and do his own thing without becoming a restless prick he had to pay attention to. “No, it’s fine.” He assured him, smiling as he got out his pouch of kisses and popped one in his mouth. It was a habit for him now, really, and he was about to put the bag back till a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist. “Wha—“ He started, putting his attention back to the gorgeous human being at the other side of the table. “Want one?” He asked, placing the bag on the table and cautiously, as if he was feeding a wild animal, slid it over.

 

“Sorry, sorry! Overreacted there. I just _love_ kisses and my mom doesn’t really get them for me as frequently as before since I have low tolerance to sweets and my sugar crash is crazy.” Thomas explained, discreetly taking two kisses pieces and pushing it back towards his newfound friend, blushing a little as he did.

 

 _Oh god he’s adorable_ , Newt thought, chuckling as he put the pouch back in his sling bag. “No, that’s fine.” He replied, still chuckling. He was used to unwrapping his chocolate kiss quickly, but the boy had both of the pieces in his mouth before he could even put the bag back. “You seem to really like ‘em, don’t ya.” He comments, pointing at the foil wrappings on the table as he readied to leave. “They’re my favourite,” the boy replied, smiling a lop-sided smile that made Newt melt a little bit, “and I rarely eat them nowadays so I had to take the opportunity while it was there, y’know.”

 

“Oh. Makes sense.” Newt nods, getting up and gesturing for the other to go ahead of him. “I always carry them around. They’ve become my version of coffee.” He explains, watching as the boy opened the café door for him. Nodding in thanks, he continued his story to not miss the chance to have a decent conversation with Thomas again till they had to part ways to go home. “I don’t know when I got addicted to them, but now I always have a pouch with me. I sometimes give them out if I feel generous.” The last part earned him a muttered “Oh.” from Thomas, cocking his brow as he tilted his head to the side ever so slightly when he heard it. “Why?”

 

“Well,” Thomas started, scratching the back of his head which messed up his hair more (though Newt totally wasn’t paying that much attention to his hair and his amazingly well manicured hands that was so soft against his wrist and— _stop._ ), smiling his lop-sided smile. “Nothing, really. Just glad you felt generous back at the café.” Now it was Newt’s turn to mutter an “Oh.”, absentmindedly reaching to ruffle the boy’s soft, soft hair that resembled cat’s fur and— _cough._ “Well, I wouldn’t mind sharing some with you. Just ask for some whenever you see me, yea?” Newt wasn’t really thinking when those words spewed out of his mouth. It suggested them seeing each other more often than not and suggested he actually _liked_ the other boy’s company, which was true but he had a reputation to only hang out with the “cool kids” and he didn’t know what group Thomas was in but quite frankly, he didn’t care.

 

“That’d be amazing! You’re great, Newt!” Thomas’ excited tone got Newt out of his current train of thought, realising it was his street and they had to separate now else he go out of his way to bring Thomas home which was weird since again, _they’ve just met._ “Glad you think so.” He says, gesturing to his right. “But hey, this is my street. See you ‘round school!” Newt shouted, quickly sprinting towards his house before the other could say anything. But of course, the boy just _had_ to shout back, and of course Newt _had_ to look. “See you, Newt!” And _oh god_ he was in deep, and _oh god_ he just developed a crush on a guy he _just_ met, and oh god he’s come into terms with it.

 

 _But well, at least Minho did something right for once,_ Newt thought, fishing out his keys from his bag’s front pocket and entering the house with a smile plastered on his face earning him confused looks from his parents.


	2. He made a promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh right,” he started, looking back to Thomas, “want a kiss?” He honestly could’ve worded that better, groaning internally as the words left his mouth. “Wait, what? What happened between you two when I left yesterday?” Minho jumped in, making his presence known, and Newt knew he walked right into that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so its 12 am and i haven't proof read this so please just point out any mistakes~*~*~ also it's shorter bc idk tbh  
> i based everything from my schedule when i went to school in the US for like a year (lel)
> 
> happy reading! (◕‿◕✿)

The next day Newt came to his first period class with a smile, odd because he _abhorred_ mornings and usually wanted everyone who bothered talking to him spontaneously combust. So when he seemed happy for once, it didn’t go unnoticed. Winston, the guy in front of him, who never really talked to him before this because he feared Newt could actually end him if he did spoke up. “Anything good happen this morning?” He asked, raising a brow at his jittery back mate. Newt hummed, _hummed_ , in response and shrugged. 

 

First period was a drag, as usual. No one wanted to deal with AP History first thing in the morning. Newt barely listened, actually it was amazing he was even awake, and kept on fiddling with his phone. _Why didn’t I ask for his number yesterday?_ He thought, debating on whether or not he should ask Minho or wait and ask the boy himself. At least he knew Minho’s schedule by heart, something he was thankful Minho forced him to do since the bugger couldn’t memorise his own schedule. Three more fifty minute classes till he had the chance to see Thomas again. A hundred and fifty minutes. Two and a half hours. The wait is excruciating.

 

Second period went by faster, probably because Newt finally fell asleep. Him not sleeping in first period disturbed his regime and he made up for it during English. Pity, though, since he took time to actually read the book. Chemistry came next and he groaned, wishing he slept through third period instead. The talk about the periodic table of elements and drawing a composition of chemicals was something that would usually lull him to sleep, but sleep eluded him and he came out of the room partly fulfilled since he actually listened and took down notes and partly just wanting to get everything over with because after fourth period was lunch and he could be eating it with Thomas.

 

— — —

 

The sweet sound of the school bell made Newt jump from his seat after Math, sprinting to Minho’s Physics classroom. He wasn’t desperate, _nope_. He was just excited and he just wanted to make sure they were going to meet. He _did_ make a promise. He simply wanted to fulfil it, no ulterior motives there.

 

Running over to Thom— _Minho’s_ Physics class took more effort than he thought, the amount of people going the opposite way towards the cafeteria was almost too much for him. _Almost_. He gave himself a pat on the back when he finally reached his friends’ classroom, arriving just in time as the class was just dismissed. “Minho!” He shouted, entering the room and spotting his friend with his partner, a smile plastered on his face accompanied by a slight blush.

 

“He— why are you red?” _Well apparently it wasn’t just a slight blush._ Minho’s query only made him blush harder, to his chagrin, and made him kick his friend’s arse again. “I ran here.” He answered, glancing over to Thomas as he waved hello. “Wanna get lunch?” He asked, looking back to Minho. He prayed he’d invite Thomas as well, since he didn’t have the nerve to do so himself. That was particularly odd for Newt, to not have the nerve to do something. But this was different, he hasn’t liked anyone since fifth grade and his last crush was his homeroom teacher so that really doesn’t count (or well, he doesn’t want it to).

 

“Yeah, sure.” Minho replied, packing up. _Oh god he’s not inviting him_ , he thought, slightly panicking. Thomas was the first guy he ever liked, he never was one to be picky about gender so that part didn’t bother him as much, and now he doesn’t know what to do. Does he go for a casual _‘Hey, wanna eat with us?’_ or a flirty ‘ _Thomas c’mon let’s go out.’_ Then the realisation that he’s never flirted before donned on him and he quickly glanced over to Minho who was ready to leave and shot his gaze back to Thomas who was about to head to the door and he panicked.

 

“T—Thomas! Why don’t you eat with us?” He blurted out, the redness of his face deepening rather than slowly disappearing. “I—I mean if you’re not busy.” _Great._ He stuttered not only once, but twice. And his follow-up only made him want the floor to swallow him whole even more. Thomas grinned, only nodding his head in response, and oh _god_ that was so adorable. Newt was in deep, and he didn’t know if he’ll ever get out of the hole he’s dug for himself now.

 

— — —

 

Thomas got a cheeseburger from the cafeteria accompanied by Minho who got two pieces of pizza while Newt went over to their usual spot by their lockers and got out his packed lunch: cream cheese, ham, and a whole wheat bagel. He had just finished assembling his sandwich when Minho and Thomas came and dropped their bags before they sat down, Thomas oddly closer to Newt than usual but he didn’t really mind. 

 

Lunch went by quick, the hour seemed like only a few minutes since he was so absorbed in learning and observing Thomas and his quirks. The brunette squints whenever he tries to be endearing (it works quite well on Newt), scratches his nape whenever he’s embarrassed, and tilts his head whenever he doesn’t understand something. He also loves mystery and is a huge Sherlockian, hates scary movies, and wears glasses at home (which got to Newt because this boy would look _divine_ in glasses). As they got up, Newt instinctively reached for the hem of Thomas’ shirt, used to only having lunch with Minho, and asked to get helped up. Thomas did so, and Newt learned just how strong the boy was because in one pull, Newt was up and his face was only inches away from Thomas’.

 

They quickly separated but Thomas’ lingering touch made Newt turn a shade pinker, picking up his sling bag and avoiding eye contact till he remembered his promise. “Oh right,” he started, looking back to Thomas, “want a kiss?” He honestly could’ve worded that better, groaning internally as the words left his mouth. “Wait, what? What happened between you two when I left yesterday?” Minho jumped in, making his presence known, and Newt knew he walked right into that one.

 

“Oh no, he meant a Hershey’s kiss.” Thomas replied, groaning and pinching the bridge of his nose afterwards. _He_ could’ve worded that better too. “I meant these,” Newt intervened in hopes the conversation wouldn’t develop into something more awkward for the both of them as he got out his pouch of Hershey’s kisses. He opened the pouch and gave two to Thomas, grabbing one for himself before he put the pouch back. “What, none for me? That hurts.” Minho sighed, dramatically clutching over his heart. Newt threw the chocolate he had over to Minho, who groaned as it hit his forehead, and muttered “There you go, you shank.” before huffing. 

 

The three of them said their goodbyes, Newt had French next and Minho had Foundations of Art while Thomas had Ceramics. Minho and Thomas went off in the same direction leaving Newt all to his lonesome as he walked to his next class. French was fun, though, and now that he was fluent enough to  curse people out whilst still sounding like he was spewing words of love. One of the many perks of leaning French, he mused.

 

Now that today was a success, maybe tomorrow would be as well. And the day after, and the day after that. Maybe they’d fall into this pace and keep at it long enough till Thomas would want the other kind of Hershey’s kiss from him. Maybe this was all just wishful thinking, as well, but it was day two of him having a crush and his fantasies could’ve been wilder so he settled for befriending Thomas till he made a move if ever he had the courage to do so in the (hopefully) near future.

 

Right now, he had to put all his attention to his French class, because there’s orals tomorrow and although he knows he can’t fail it, he wouldn’t want to risk his A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BY HERSHEY'S KISS I MEAN THE CHASTE KISS SOME COUPLES DO that's our term here i don't know nOT THE ONE WITH THE POOP AND ALL THAT NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> anyway any suggestions/comments please say so below or (OR!) message me on [tumblr](http://shotaspawn.tumblr.com/) and mbe we could chat and stuff bc i dont know where i'm going with this (help me)


	3. Oh, Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas wasn't with them the start of the week and it made Newt worry, but Thomas' reappearance with his newfound friend and neighbour didn't sit well with Newt either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I meant to update this sooner but I was busy the past few days so sorry!  
> 2) I uploaded this on the wrong fic HAHA bye i'm a loser it's 2 am  
> 3) This chapter was supposed to go on longer and end on a happier note but why not share my suffering with y'all right sharing is caring yes  
> 4) Yes, they're seniors, and yes I have no idea what I'm doing with their classes so forgive me  
> 5) English isn't my native tongue so please forgive any mistakes and I haven't proofread this either so sCREAMS I'M SORRY  
> 6) Feel free to contact me for prompts or suggestions as to how I should go about this fic on [tumblr](shotaspawn.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Enjoy!

Things were going well, Newt mused. Thomas had been spending every lunch time with them as though he has been for their past three years in high school. It began to become their normal, Newt didn’t even have to pick Thomas up from Physics anymore because he _knew_ he would come. Until the unfortunate day he didn’t come and Minho showed up to their place alone.

 

“Don’t look too depressed, I’m still here, y’know. Appreciate me please.” Minho huffed, seeing Newt’s devastated expression when he sat down with a burger in hand.

 

“I do, I do.” Newt assured him, unwrapping his chicken sandwich and biting into it. This was his normal, Thomas wasn’t there before. He should be fine, it was only a day. “Do you know why he’s out?” He asked, the other boy shaking his head in response. Okay, so it wasn’t fine, and he didn’t know what to do. Things had become so normal for them to meet that he doesn’t even know the bugger’s digits. It was stupid of him to not ask for it, but he was so sure they’d always meet that he didn’t feel the need to do so. It made him feel special, not even knowing his number but knowing where he’d be and what he’s doing without batting an eyelash. Albeit it’s borderline creepy— the other shared this information on his own accord— he felt special.

 

———

 

The next day, Thomas was still a no show. He didn’t know what to do and his kisses are aching to be eaten (that can be interpreted however, he mused). He asked Minho if he had word on why his crush— yes, he already admitted to Minho he was crushing on the guy, even though that was so obvious and Minho knew everything because he’s a gossiping prick— has been out of school. “I. Don’t. Know. Honestly Newt, if you care so much why not just send him a text?” Minho suggested, his tone as though he’s stating the obvious, which he was. “I don’t know his number.” Newt mumbled back, looking down on his half empty tupperware of mac and cheese. He had always cursed Minho’s bat ears, now more so than usual. “You— _Oh my God, Newt._ You’re with him almost everyday why do you not know his number.” The other stated, mouth agape in shock. It was really stupid of him, yeah, but he’d already been there yesterday so no use arguing today.

 

“I know, I know.” He replied, packing away his lunch. He wasn’t hungry today, and he knew exactly why. “Whatever, man. I’ll just wait. Maybe he’s sick or something.” Newt reasoned, unsure whether or not to worry because he might be sick or worry because he’s in so deep he doesn’t even want the other’s number unless it was given to him personally. _Great_ , a little more and he’ll be a possessive freak. “He’ll be back soon.” He added, popping a Hershey’s kiss in his mouth (and maybe wishing he’d taste Thomas in those little pieces of chocolate).

 

———

 

Thomas had returned the third day, but with someone else in tow. “Hey guys!” He exclaimed, ecstatic as he took his place beside Newt and gestured for the other to sit down beside him. “This is Teresa, my neighbour. Didn’t even know I had a neighbour from our school till I got sick!” He laughed, unwrapping his cheeseburger. “Sorry I’d been out. Didn’t even text you guys.” He adds, taking a bite of his lunch before smiling at the both of them, nudging at Newt a little to assure him he’s alright. Maybe Thomas was, but Newt wasn’t. He was far from alright. So so _so_ very far.

 

“It’s fine.” Newt replied, reaching out to shake the new girl’s hand. “I’m Newt. This here is Minho. Pleasure to meet you.” He says, lying through his teeth. This was far from a pleasure, and Newt’s heart sank to his stomach after the girl had cheerfully greeted him back, smiling and looking oh so naturally beautiful with her rosy cheeks and unkempt but naturally wavy hair. The lunch continued with him losing his appetite once more, packing away his barely eaten tuna sandwich before abruptly leaving. “Sorry, guys! Remembered I had a report due and I haven’t even started. I’m probably screwed but I’ll try my best.” He laughs, rummaging through his things before handing Thomas two pieces of kisses. “Bye! Nice to see you again, Thomas. Pleasure to meet you, Teresa. Don’t scare them, Minho.” He said, turning his back only to hear the girl ask for a piece and call him Tom.

 

———

 

This week really wasn’t his week. The girl had been spending time with them and he kept on losing his appetite. He only had so much work he can supposedly miss and work on. Good thing it was Friday, he thought, a sigh escaping his chapped lips. He didn’t think he’d start to hate lunch, after all Thomas was part of their group now, but he did and now he’s just trying to get over Thomas because he should’ve known there was no place in his heart for Newt. Or well, at least no other place besides the ‘close friends’ section. He was drowning in his thoughts till he felt a pat on his back, startling him and making him jump a little. It was honestly so pathetic it was borderline endearing and he didn’t know what to do with himself but he did know he’s sure to punch the guy who suddenly scared him. Those were his intentions till he looked back and drowned in chocolate coloured eyes and absentmindedly started tracing the moles splattered across the other’s face. “Tommy!!” He exclaimed, sighing a sigh of relief as he clutched his heart. The sigh of relief soon entered his mouth once more, the nickname he suddenly blurting out feeling like poison on his tongue.

 

“Hey Newt.” The other replied, chuckling a bit at the other’s surprise. He didn’t seem to mind the nickname at all, as though he was used to it and it’s been a thing since all his life. _So much for feeling special again_ , Newt thought, cursing himself for even having that train of thought because he _just_ told himself he needed to get his act together and move on a minute ago. “What’s up, Tommy?” He asked, checking his wrist watch. It wasn’t lunch yet and there was a period before Physics.

 

“Nothing.” He smiled, a smile so bright it made him momentarily forget why he wanted to get over this guy and why he’s been sad the entire week. “Just wanted to see you.” Thomas added, opening his palm as though he was begging for something. And Newt already knew what it was, quickly bringing out his pouch of Hershey’s kisses and giving the boy a piece. “Only one?” Thomas asked, quirking a brow and quickly unwrapping the given chocolate. “Your quota for the day is two. One for now, one for later.” He explains, walking towards his Math class, though Math wasn’t important at all at that moment. “I won’t be there later though, I’m grabbing some pizza with Teresa and her friends.” Thomas’ statement had no ill intent, and he was just stating some facts, but that hit Newt hard and he didn’t know how to react. His eyes widened and it was like the Universe went ahead and gave him the reality check he needed to push through with forgetting the boy. “Oh.” He muttered, handing the boy another piece before putting it away. “Okay then, see you next week.” He states, mind going blank as he left before the boy could say anything else.

 

———

 

Newt didn’t want to go to lunch. He didn’t want to go to school. He didn’t want to do anything. The weekend wasn’t enough for him to suddenly stop crushing on a guy he’d been so carefully pining after for about a month. It was only a month, he mused. But then again, it was a _month_. His heart was filled with dread when he went to their usual spot, first one to get there as usual. The leftover burger from Wendy’s he’d saved the day prior was tasteless and he hasn’t had any appetite since last week. His phone vibrated in his pocket and Minho’s text almost sent him over the edge.

 

**From: Asian Prick (that I love)**

**Hey Newt, caught a cold over the weekend. Won’t be there later. It’s a Monday so you can’t pretend to miss anything. Hope you’re okay. Tell me what happens later.**

 

Just as he was about to type up a reply, cursing his sick friend out and asking him if he’s well and properly taken care of, Thomas came with Teresa in tow. “Hey.” He managed, scotching over to Minho’s side to give way to the two of them on the other side. Now he felt empty, Thomas wasn’t beside him and he wasn’t beside Thomas and he knew this was the way things was going to be now. 

 

“Hey, I got a text from Minho. At least I know he didn’t get it from me, since I stayed at home till I was better.” Thomas stated, noticing Newt’s restless form. “Hey, he’s going to be fine. Hopefully he has a kind neighbour willing to take care of him if his parents were away too.” He adds, glancing at Teresa. _Oh great, so that’s how they met. Of course._ He thought, smiling weakly in response. He’d barely eaten anything and had stayed silent most of the lunch period, dazed and unaware that Thomas had been asking him if he was okay for the past few minutes. The last exclamation of his name jolted him back to reality, though, Thomas barely five inches away from his face. “You okay?” The boy asked for the nth time, eyebrows furrowed in obvious worry. “I’m fine.” Newt replied, ruffling the boy’s hair affectionately, regretting he did so as soon as he felt how soft his usually messy hair was. The bell rang soon after and Newt had already gotten up from his place, ready to leave. “Here,” he started, giving Thomas his usual two pieces of kisses and handing one to Teresa as well. The girl, whose face had a mix of confusion, glee, and what seemed to be regret, thanked him before getting up and leaving the two of them.

 

“Newt,” Thomas started, grabbing his friend’s shoulder before the other could leave. “You’re obviously not okay. Do you want to go with me and Teresa to CBTL after school?” He asked, and it only made things worse for Newt. _There really isn’t a place for me_ , he thought, remembering how they’d met and how he adored him from the get go. “Nah, I’m fine. Wouldn’t want to third wheel.” He replies, gently taking off Thomas’ soft hands from his now cold shoulder. “See you tomorrow, Tommy.” He smiled, trying to assure the boy but ultimately doing the opposite. “I’ll check on Minho and tell you if he’s fine later on.” He adds, thinking the other still thought the reason for his current state was Minho and his cold. The other nodded before he went to his next class, not even realising he doesn’t have his number, making Newt’s heart sink deeper than last week.

 

And it’s only Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make the next chapter happy  
> keyword is try
> 
> HAHA I HOPE IT'S OKAY I'M SORRY I'll probably have it up by tomorrow though!  
> Any comments/suggestions/hopefully not violent reactions/kudos are welcome!


	4. Hallucinations are great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt gets Minho's cold and Thomas decides to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I said I'd make the next chapter happier and I hope this is huhubellz  
> 2) I hope this is fluffy enough??? I haven't written in a year and oh god I'm so rusty I'm sorry  
> 3) I have like 4 other prompts for so many OTPS i wanna write and oh god help me  
> 4) Sorry if I messed up on characterisation I've only watched the movie and I'm not quite comfortable with using glader slang just yet
> 
> Enjoy!

_“He didn’t say anything when I mentioned third-wheeling, Minho! They’re obviously dating!” Newt shouted, much to the chagrin of his currently sick best friend, lying in bed due to obvious reasons and not properly taking care of his guest._

 

_“He hasn’t said anything, don’t assume! Damn it, Newt, why don’t you just ask him yourself? Or ask him out already! He obviously has a thing for you too!” Minho shouted back, coughing afterwards which forced him to sit up and grab the glass of water on his bedside table._

 

_“No, that’s just because I always give him chocolate and kind of sort of pulled a Pavolv on him.” He explained, looking down in shame. It wasn’t the most mature move Newt had pulled over the past few years of him pining for others, and he knew it._

 

_“Oh God, Newt, I’m sure he doesn’t just see you as a literal Sugar Daddy.” Minho groaned, flopping down on his bed once more, turning to face the wall._

 

_“But Minho, we’re both guys! Pretty sure Tommy’s straight as a stick. That bugger has a thing for Teresa, I know it. God, why did I ever think I had a chance.” Newt sighed, in which Minho mirrored as he turned towards his best friend once more._

 

_“Look, if you think you have no chance, then just get those feelings over with or do something about it! There are only two options and you’re failing to do either one of the two. Not to mention you’re bothering a sick man with your lovesick banter.”_

 

_“That’s true, sorry buddy.” Newt’s voice was softer now, and he had looked apologetic, but not apologetic enough to stop. “But listen, Tommy’s really—“_

 

_— — —_

 

Visiting Minho and complaining to his best friend when he was sick probably wasn’t one of Newt’s best ideas. Nursing him wasn’t one of those either, and he especially regretted it now that he’s in bed, head throbbing and body aching, and barely able to breathe. Curse his weak immune system. Today marks the third day this week he’s been absent. The past week pretty much continued the same, Minho was absent last Tuesday as well, but as soon as he got back, Newt suddenly forgot he was supposed to do his homework at home and left halfway through lunch. Thomas had tried to come with him once, asking if he needed help since he’s been missing lunch a lot, but he _politely_ — if suddenly chuckling awkwardly and suddenly running to the library was polite — declined. He already wasn’t feeling well Friday and skipped lunch entirely, opting to stay at the infirmary and taking a nap in hopes of feeling better when he woke up.

 

He obviously didn’t.

 

As soon as the weekend started, he felt like he was going to keel over. Saturday wasn’t as bad as Sunday, the fever still developing, and he thought he’d properly taken the medicine to prevent it from developing further. Apparently not.

 

Newt’s parents weren’t in the country at the moment, his father back in London to visit family and attend a medical examiner’s convention — who knew they had those? — and his mother was in DC for a case in which she’s defending a prisoner on the death row. He didn’t know _why_ his father didn’t take him as well, he was only gone for a week and with Newt’s current grades those wouldn’t change much, plus it was his family too. They’ve only been in America for five years and albeit he’s adapted, he still wants to visit from time to time. Now he’s alone and sick and doesn’t want to bother anyone so he’ll stay alone and sick for the time being.

 

— — —

 

Newt hasn’t even realised he’d already missed three days of school. You would think that being sick in bed with a cold would only last three days max but that usually happens when you rest and drink your medicine properly, not groan and toss around in bed and take cold showers then regret it five minutes later. _Well he really had a knack for taking care of himself._

 

He could be the perfect nurse, or maybe even a doctor like his father, but taking care of himself wasn’t something Newt was used to. He barely got sick and when he does, he usually has someone making him drink his medicine, make him rest, and make sure he isn’t doing anything stupid whilst sick. Now that he had no one, his body’s already weak immune system just got weaker by the day. _Rest will make this better_ , he thought, knowing full well he still has to drink his medicine. _But it’s so far away, and I’m starting to talk to myself, and I’m still doing it oh God—_ and he was about to continue doing so till he heard the click of the front door. His parent’s shouldn’t be home till Sunday, but he has texted Minho regarding his current predicament and warned him to not come and his best friend usually obliges (because he _may_ have left out the part of him being home alone and dying).

 

“Oh God I’m going to get robbed. Or murdered. Or both.” He mumbled, trying to get up but felt the weight of his comforters suddenly triple. He was about to try again when his door’s knob started turning and his eyes widened, breath hitched, and slightly prepared himself thinking dying was inevitable he’s going to die soon with this cold anyway, etc. when the figure that had appeared beyond the door was Thomas’. Groaning as he fell on the bed, the comforters muffling the thud when his body came in contact with the mattress, “ _Great,_ now I know I’m dying.” He said, earning a confused look from Thomas.

 

“Nice to see you too, Newt.” Thomas speaks up, scanning the room that looks like it’s already been robbed and had a few tornadoes pass by. “Great to see you’re doing well.” He sighs, seeing the state of things and noticing the almost full bottle of cold medicine on the table that looks like it’s gone untouched since opened. Newt groaned in response, turning to face the wall and covering himself with the comforter once more. This only made Thomas sigh some more, grabbing Newt’s rolling chair he uses for his desk and drags it over by his bed, poking at the cocoon Newt made himself. “Have you drank your medicine?” He asked, earning a soft huff he assumed to mean _‘No, I haven’t and I’m dying go away Tommy’_. Rolling over towards the counter, he grabbed the medicine and the half-empty glass of water that looked relatively clean and wasn’t left there for days. “C’mon Newt, get up.” He said— demanded more like it, since he carefully placed the medicine and water on the floor by his feet when he removed the comforter and reached his hand out for Newt to take.

 

A whine came out of Newt’s lips rather than coherent words, hugging himself and toe-ing the comforters pooled by his feet instead. “Damn it, Newt.” Thomas huffed, grabbing the boy by his exposed wrist and one of his legs, pulling him closer to pull him up by the shoulders. “C’mon, don’t be stubborn. At this rate, you’ll never get better.” He explained, finally making Newt open his eyes and face the music— or well, Thomas’ pissed off expression and demeanour. He nodded, sitting up and looking down at his hands where he fiddled with his fingers and picked at his overgrown nails. Thomas then took the medicine and water and gave it to Newt, who drank it without delay, cringing a bit because he never liked the taste of medicine, and flopping back on the bed and cocooning himself with the use of the comforter once more.

 

Thomas put the medicine and the now empty glass of water back on the counter before sitting at the edge of Newt’s bed. Newt couldn’t be more thankful for his delirious state, seeing Thomas already made him feel better. The sudden dip in his bed made him blush, but his dazed state still led him to believe that this Thomas was imaginary because one: he never told Thomas where he lived, two: he never told Thomas he was sick and _strictly_ told Minho through text that he wasn’t to tell the boy, and three: he was fairly sure Thomas didn’t know how to pick a lock, or at least hoped he didn’t. And well, since it was hallucinatory, why shouldn’t he enjoy it while it lasts?

 

— — — 

 

It took a couple of minutes before Newt peeked out from under the covers, praying that his imagined crush was still there. And he was, surprisingly, and looking at him too. “Hey.” Thomas said, reaching out to check if he had a fever still, and he was. “Medicine hasn’t quite kicked in yet, have they?” He added, smiling. And _oh God_ did Newt melt. He shook his head in response, turning around to properly face his guest, and pulled his arms out from the covers. “I’m cold.” He said, voice whiney and he sounded more like a five year-old than the charming, seductive man he was trying to be. It made Thomas chuckle, and he immediately motioned to remove his hands, till Thomas stopped him. Newt heard two loud thuds, thinking those were his shoes, and moved to get in the comforter with Newt, pulling him in an embrace.

 

“Didn’t know you were so needy when you’re sick.” He mused, resting his head atop Newt’s, talking amidst his hair as he buried his face in the soft blonde locks. Newt only nuzzled against Thomas’ chest, taking in the comforting warmth he was offered. “Didn’t know hallucinations could make great comforters.” Newt replied, chuckling a bit. He hasn’t felt this good since….well, since Thomas got sick and everything went downhill from there. 

 

Thomas didn’t know what to say nor do when Newt mentioned hallucinations. Did he think he was one as well? With his brows furrowed, he had asked the boy what he meant by that, only to earn a chuckle in response. A few seconds later, Newt had decided to properly reply to him, pulling a way a little to look up with him, a smile plastered on his face. “Well it isn’t everyday you think you’re going to get robbed and murdered only to realise you were being visited by your crush.” He stated, matter of factly at that. Thomas’ brows shot up and his eyes widened so much his eyes seemed as though they were going to pop out of it’s socket. “Your what now?”

 

“My crush.”

 

“I’m your crush?” Thomas said, tone unsure but hinted slight glee due to his voice hitching at the word ‘crush’.

 

“I just told you you were. What else do you want me to say? Honestly, I thought my hallucination wasn’t going to be as slow as the actual Tommy, but apparently not.” He huffed, pulling Thomas closer and burying his face in his chest.

 

Thomas felt hot all of a sudden, and it was either due to him contracting Newt’s cold or Newt’s sudden confession. Either one made his gut tell him to run out and calm himself in the confines of his own room, but Newt’s embrace told him otherwise. Add that to the fact that Newt’s breathing has evened and he had fallen asleep but his grip around Thomas felt so strong and _wanted_ , _welcomed,_ and _loving_ , that he didn’t have the heart to move away. So he just laid there, wondering what he’d do about this when the boy woke up.

 

 _Newt has a crush on me. Newt likes me. Oh God, Newt likes me._ He thought, too frantic to properly fall asleep while he held his friend close. _Oh no no no no no— wait, isn’t this a good thing—_ He was silently mouthing his conversation with himself when he felt Newt shift a little in his embrace. He was probably moving around too much, and he didn’t want to wake the boy up. _I’ll think about this later._ Nuzzling against Newt’s soft blonde locks, Thomas’ breathing had evened out and had the same rhythm as Newt’s, slowly falling asleep with his sick friend in his arms.

 

Probably not one of his best ideas, but nothing else mattered that moment. That heavenly moment when the boy he’d been spending so much time with told him he had a crush on him. The boy that he suddenly started loving seeing, giving him chocolate kisses whenever they’d meet. The boy that had started avoiding him two weeks ago— yes, he did count, because it mattered, _so much_ — and he didn’t know why. The boy that he couldn’t get out of his mind and he didn’t know what to do when he’d missed school. The boy he had threatened his other friend for, asking him for information such as why he was out, where he lived, and if possible, did he keep a spare key under the rug. The boy he’d been waiting to see after so long, only to see looked like he was almost dying instead of his usual ethereal figure. The blonde locks were dulled, as well as his smile, and his eyes were red whilst his voice was hoarse. The boy he couldn’t see in such a state, and the boy who had just confessed to him. This boy, in his arms right now, was all that mattered.

 

And _Oh God,_ he thought, _he liked him too_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> liquid medicine is better for you than tablets. and Newt had medicine because his father is a doctor. and yes I just watched forever and how to get away with murder after watching this negl.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! any comments/suggestions/reactions/kudos are welcome and i'm going to be eternally grateful for each and every one of them ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡


	5. Ttyl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teresa knows something and Newt's going to find out what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short update because i'm about to leave for a dinner but I wanted to update this so here you go! )):  
> i'm going to work on the next one when i get back tomorrow and i hope that's going to be longer, else i'm going to merge the two chapters later on.
> 
> hope you like it and happy reading!  
> thank you so much for the kudos and comments! they mean so much to me honestly ♡

When Newt woke up, Thomas was gone. _Of course he’s gone, he was a dream._ “Well, Newt,” he started, looking up at the ceiling feeling relatively better, stretching a little as he slowly got up to drink his medicine again, “you’re on your own again.” _Maybe if I don’t take care of myself, he’d show up at take care of me again._ He mentally kicked himself for that childish thought, the tips of his ears turning red in embarrassment.

 

— — — 

 

The week passed and Newt was finally well enough to go to school again. When his parents got home, he got a thorough scolding for not even calling and pampering to apologise for not being there for him.

 

When he had returned to school, Thomas and Teresa whispering to themselves when he got to lunch late (for the first time) wasn’t exactly the welcome back greeting he’d liked. “Hey Newt!” Minho shouted, smacking his back upon his arrival. His best friend’s greeting drew Thomas and Teresa away from their world, Thomas’ eyes shooting up at Newt and blushing a bit. _Had I caught them at a bad time?_ He thought, cocking his brow a bit before sitting down beside Thomas once more. He commended himself for his composure during lunch, eating properly since his parents had scolded him about his eating habits. He didn’t try to leave early or inch closer to Minho to not get in the love birds’ way. 

 

“So, Newt,” Teresa started, tapping his thigh to garner his attention, “how’ve you been? Heard you caught a cold.” She said, her tone putting him off. There was something about how she asked how he was that bothered him, like she _knew_ something he didn’t.

 

“I’m better now.” He replied, smiling after he nudged Minho’s foot and glared at him. _So much for keeping it a secret._ He thought, to which his friend shrugged in reply.

 

“Oh, that’s great! Anything interesting happen while you were sick?” She followed up, earning a sudden ‘ _Teresa!’_ from Thomas. It was his first day back and he honestly didn’t understand anything that was happening. 

 

“Nothing in particular?” He replied, his tone more questioning than stating. He tilted his head slightly in confusion, brows furrowed as he looked in Teresa’s direction. “I mean I was alone that week, so nothing happened. Why?” Newt wanted to know why Thomas was currently a blubbering mess, cheeks red and trying to stop Teresa from answering.

 

“Just asking.” She replied, her tone teasing.

 

“What is it?” Newt didn’t want to not know something, that was one of his quirks— that of which irritated Minho because he was such a busy body— and although Thomas was trying to not push the subject by suddenly talking about the weather and their next class, Newt persevered.

 

The bell rang, however, much to his disdain and Thomas’ rejoicing (internally thanking whichever god answered his prayer).

 

“I’ll talk to you later, Newt.” Teresa whispered, waving goodbye. 

 

Well at least he was going to find out what happened.

 


	6. Starbucks date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Teresa go out and have a wonderful date at Starbucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably combine this with the other chapter when I start proofreading the whole thing. (so this is basically chapter 5.5 instead of 6, so next time I update and it's still at chapter 6, it's a new chapter ok!!) I'll end this soon since I don't want to drag it out. Enjoy! It's 12 AM and I haven't proofread it yet.
> 
> I hope you like it and enjoy!

The bell for last period had just rung when Newt felt a sudden tug to his sleeve. Teresa had a mischievous grin plastered on her face right as Newt was about to ask why’d she stop him from going to class. “You wanna know, right?” She said, as though reading his mind and answering his question for him. “Skip last period, let’s go to Starbucks.”

 

 _French can wait_ , Newt thought, nodding as he followed the girl out.

 

— — —

 

“Why not CBTL? It’s closer, isn’t it?” He asked, earning a sigh from the girl.

 

“Because, my dear Newt, Thomas said I can’t go there. Or well, more like he said it was his and your favourite spot and I’m not welcome unless both of you are present.”

 

“He said that?”

 

This elicited a chuckle from the brunette, gesturing for him to hurry up as she ran towards the front of Starbucks and opened the door for him. “Well, not word per word…anyway, that’s not what we’re here to discuss.” She quickly changed the topic, ordering her usual before she turned back to Newt, cocking her head to gesture for him to do the same.

 

After getting their orders, they sat down at the very back corner next to the window, _perfect date spot_ , he mused. “So, what is it you want to tell me?”

 

“You like Tom, don’t you?” Teresa went right for it, batting her eyelashes as though she was the most innocent being in the room. It was a good thing Newt hadn’t taken a sip from his drink yet, else he would’ve spat it on her face. “What are you talking about?!” Newt retorted, furrowing his brows and trying his hardest not to blush. Was he _that_ obvious? “Well, that’s what Tom told me anyway.”

 

Her last remark pretty much had Newt explode. His cheeks till the tip of his ears were red and his pupils were dilated, eyes blown wide in shock at the revelation. “What do you mean Tommy _told_ you?” He asked, his tone unsure and trying to be discreet.

 

“Last week, when you were sick…” She started, but Newt’s sudden hand on her wrist made her stop. Looked like he knew where that story was going and any elaboration was unnecessary.

 

“Oh. My. God.”

 

“Seemed like you were pretty sick, huh.” Teresa chuckled, bending to sip from her drink once more before placing her hand over Newt’s, running her thumb over it to calm him down a little. “So. What I’m here to ask about is when you two are going to hook up.”

 

It seemed as though Teresa’s remarks could either only humiliate or confuse Newt. He got the part where his supposed hallucination wasn’t actually a hallucination and his world collapsing because his crush whose girlfriend was talking to him right now was confronting him about it, but hooking up? There’s something messed up in this situation and Newt didn’t know what to do about it. “Pardon?”

 

“When. Are you. Going. To hook up.” She repeated, taking the tone of a teacher trying to explain basic mathematics to a child, because right now it really didn’t seem as though Newt knew how to compute 1 + 1.

 

“Hold on a sec,” he started, leaning back and deciding to finally take a sip from his overpriced caffeinated beverage. “Aren’t you two dating?”

 

Teresa couldn’t help but _guffaw_. His statement was just so _ridiculous_ to her that she couldn’t help her sudden fit of laughter. “Oh _god_ no, Newt. No way I’d date Tom. I’d rather Minho, I mean if you’re looking to hook someone up…” She stated, matter of factly too. Newt had never thought that they were not _not_ together that he’d probably missed all the glances Teresa shot Minho during lunch.

 

“Wait, so you’re not?” He asked, just to clarify and calm himself down, because he was about to rejoice and _dance on top of the table_ because of this joyous moment. When Teresa shook her head, it took all his energy to not do so and embarrass himself in front of everyone in the café and quite possibly ban themselves from it as well. “Ok so, to summarise: you and Tommy _aren’t_ dating, and he knows I like him.”

 

“And he likes you too, duh! So when are you gonna hook up???” 

 

Newt’s brain could not convince himself that Thomas liked him back. Not at _all_. His crushes _never_ looked hide way, albeit he’s only had happy crushes besides his first grade teacher. Add that to the fact that this was the first guy Newt really began to like and he was sure Thomas was as straight as a metal rod, he just couldn’t believe it. “Teresa, _darling,_ ” he started, his accent beautifully mixed with his tone almost made Teresa melt, “are you sure he likes me too?”

 

“Well, that was what we were whispering about when you came, so I don’t know all the details, but I’m pretty sure he does. You’re pretty much all he talks about, anyway.” She states, coughing a bit as she leant back, trying to hide her blush.

 

“What do you mean?” Newt wanted to clarify, brows once again furrowed, his head tilting to the side which was—oh _good lord_ oh _no_ —one of Thomas’ quirks.

 

“Well, you know how I met him, yea?” She starts, waiting for Newt to not before continuing. “During that whole time I was nursing him—our parents are apparently friends and we didn’t know about it till then—all he could talk about was this blonde boy he wanted to meet and was the reason he wanted to get well soon. Said you always gave him kisses, which at that time made me think you were his boyfriend, until you gave him chocolate during lunch the time we met.”

 

Her explanation only made his theory of his feelings existing because of his Pavolv experiment make much more sense. A sigh escaped his lips after Teresa had told her story, thumb and forefinger tracing his still furrowed eyebrows afterwards. “That’s probably because I pulled a Pavlov on him. It’s like the suspension bridge effect, y’know—“ He was cut off by Teresa bursting out in fits of giggles, slapping her thigh before finally mustering the energy to calm down.

 

“Oh Newt, do you really think these kinds of feelings are still in effect when we talk about science experiments?” He was about to answer ‘ _Yes, darling, it does_ ’ but the look Teresa shot him made him think otherwise, shaking his head in reply (the response that might have saved his life from the hands of the brunette on the other side of the table). “So, there you have it! Talk to him, why don’t you? You’ve been avoiding each other for weeks now.”

 

She had a point, he really was avoiding Thomas, and he couldn’t run away from this forever. Well, he tried, and ultimately failed, so what’s the harm? He was out of ideas anyway. “This was a fun date.” He muttered, finally cracking a smile, resolute in talking to Thomas the next day and probably inviting him to CBTL again. 

 

“Indeed it was.” Teresa replied, smiling back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to drag out any confessions, etc. from the both of them, since we don't need that right now (bc rly we just want fluff lel jk that's just me huhubellz) but yes, I hastened it a bit and i don't know if that was a good idea but i already did it sO THERE'S NO TURNING BACK loljk but yes any comments/suggestions are highly appreciated~*~*~*~ love y'all thank you so much for reading~*~*~*~ I'll try to finish this by next week since I have loads of other ideas/prompts in store ;u ; <3


	7. Goddamn it, Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rumour starts after Newt supposedly becomes daring (but in truth is, he really just wasn't thinking all that clearly that week).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trash so I don't think I'll merge those two chapters anymore since i'm too lazy.  
> anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! i was supposed to sleep but nah *stays up till 1 am to write fanfiction despite me having an 8 am class later* nbd
> 
> The next one will probably be hella long (but I doubt it since again, i am trash) but I hope you like how i end it! I'll probably make a oneshot later on related to this but I have like a buttload of prompts i found on tumblr and I haven't written smut in a while (no that wont be in the next chapter sorry) so I want to practice that with oneshots instead #hella
> 
> I hope y'all like it~*~*~*~ this wasn't proofread so I'm sorry for any mistakes!

Teresa’s revelation made Newt more confident about himself, and apparently it made him more sociable too. More and more people have come up to him and thanked him for the past week since he’d figuratively held their hand during hell week. So many projects and assignments due and Newt didn’t know how he managed to do his own when so many people asked him for help. It took his mind off of things—off of Thomas—for a while, and he was grateful. Despite the newly earned confidence. he still hasn’t talked to Thomas since, and because of hell week, he hasn’t been going to lunch either. Minho kept him updated, though, and it seemed as though everything went as usual. His spot was never occupied, Minho observed, and now Teresa was beside him instead of Thomas.

 

Thomas had been jittery all week, unsure of what to do with his hands, his food, his very being, without Newt beside him. Lunch wasn’t the same and despite the fact that Newt was absent for a week due to his cold and another week didn’t really matter as much, he had become Thomas’ normal and the boy didn’t know how to deal with his absence. That’s probably why he ended up in his room when he was sick. It made Newt’s heart flutter upon hearing about his crush’s reaction to his absence, though the thought of it being due to the chocolates always floated in his mind.

 

It was Friday and hell week was ending, much to Newt’s delight. Thomas had caught him going to the library instead of being en route to their usual spot as the lunch bell rang. _How did he get here so fast_ , he thought, quirking a brow as he approached the familiar figure. “Hey, Tommy. What’s up? Aren’t you going for lunch with Minho and Teresa?” He asked, gesturing for the other to walk with him for a while. He had an appointment with an underclassman and he didn’t want to be late— it wasn’t his thing and he prayed it never will be.

 

“I’m about to go now, but then I hadn’t seen you in a while so I thought I’d look for you and lo and behold, here you are.” Thomas explained, and his wording made Newt blush. It was as though he was deliberately looking for him (which he was but Newt was too much of a dense prick to actually process the explanation properly) and now his cheeks were tainted pink. But before his mind could wander off somewhere and fantasise about the boy beside him, he remembered about the whole Pavlov experiment he pulled on the boy and sighed.

 

“Want a kiss?” He asked nonchalantly. It was always how he asked Thomas if he wanted some chocolate and it was a force of habit, but apparently he said that a little louder than normal since a few heads turned their way as soon as the statement left his mouth.

 

“Yes please.” Thomas replied, oblivious to the looks they were getting and had the audacity to smile his godly smile that made Newt melt on the spot whilst offering his open palm. Newt quickly got out his pouch of chocolates and gave two to the boy, noting how the turned heads looked away in either relief or boredom. _Did they really expect him to do something so daring in front of all of them_?

 

Thomas uttered some words of thanks and appreciation but Newt was too busy checking his phone for messages from the underclassman to reply. He was running late now and the slow pace they walked (Newt usually always brisk walked) and the fact that he was dismissed five minutes later than usual didn’t help. “I have to go.” Newt stated, mind elsewhere and trying to think of a faster route to the library. He could honestly say he wasn’t thinking when he suddenly pulled the boy in to and kissed his cheek, not even looking at Thomas when he waved goodbye, too busy fiddling with his phone and evading the hoard of people. The kiss wasn’t properly noted in Newt’s head, but in Thomas’ it made him blush profusely and become all the more restless as he made his way to their usual place with a flushed complexion.

 

— — — 

 

Word of Newt’s kiss spread like wild fire, and by Monday the following week everyone assumed they were a couple. It was awkward for Newt, who took no notice of the kiss the week prior, when he was ambushed with ‘Congratulations!’ and ‘So who takes it up the ass?’ questions and by the time lunch came, his brows were probably on his hairline already from raising them far too much that day.

 

“What is happening?” He asked as soon as Minho arrived in their usual place.

 

“Congratulations on finally getting your shit together, man.” The asian said in response, not really answering Newt’s query. Teresa came shortly afterwards and Newt asked the same thing, but was only bombarded with “Why didn’t you tell me?!” “What happened?!” and “So did you guys kiss yet?! Properly this time?!”

 

He honestly didn’t know what to do with himself and he was just now praying Thomas would get there faster and explain the current state of affairs. “Tommy!” He exclaimed, seeing the familiar figure near them. “What in the bloody hell is happening?!” But before Thomas could reply, Teresa cut in and asked the same questions she did to Newt, who scoffed at her in reply and left her grumbling until he came.

 

Thomas managed to shut Teresa up in the mean time, taking his place next to Newt and sighing when she cussed him out for not telling her and demanded the full story later on before leaving with Minho, who was suddenly dragged out of his seat when he had just finished putting on condiments on his burger. Newt only watched them go, thankful that they were gone because Thomas could finally explain what was going on now. “So. Explain?”

 

“I don’t know, man. I think this rumour started because of that kiss last week.” He sighed, shrugging as he bit into his burrito. 

 

“That’s not much of an explanation, Tommy. Besides, everyone saw I gave you those chocolates so why would this rumour spread? What is the rumour anyway?” He asked, leaning back into the lockers and softly banging his head against the one behind him.

 

“Rumour is that we’re dating. And no, Newt, I’m talking about when you kissed my cheek.” Thomas explained further, earning a disgruntled noise from Newt, who was then blushing profusely and trying not to make a scene since he noticed some eyes were already on them.

 

“When was _that_?!” He exclaimed, tone a bit hushed as to not draw attention, leaning closer to Thomas. “I don’t remember kissing your cheek last week!” He whispered, his brows furrowed.

 

“You did. When you said bye and went off to the library. Don’t you remember?”

 

Newt really didn’t, he would remember if he kissed his crush and he didn’t know what to do with that information now. _I kissed Tommy?_ Albeit it wasn’t on the lips, the news still startled him and made him mentally kick himself for being so thoughtless and distracted last week. “I really don’t, Tommy.” He sighed, leaning back but scotching a bit closer to his now rumoured boyfriend. “Sorry for that. Did it bother you? Sorry for the rumour now, too.” He sighed, looking down at his still untouched packed lunch.

 

“It’s fine, Newt. No harm done, really.” Thomas assured him, smiling his smile that Newt wanted to damn to hell. “But well, you could say that you owe me now. I mean you were gone for a total of two weeks. So I received zero kisses. You owe me 20 pieces in total.” He smirked, nudging the boy and eyeing his bag’s front pocket.

 

 _Of course_ , Newt thought. This was what was worrying him all the while and it seemed his gut was right. “Sorry, Tommy, I don’t think I have 20 pieces on me right now.” He chuckled, tapping the bag’s front pocket. “I could get you some coffee instead.”

 

“That sounds wonderful. Coffee Bean?” Thomas suggested, thumbing over what he felt was burrito sauce (and he was right) and licking his thumb before he crumpled the foil and stuffed it in his bag.

 

“Coffee Bean.” Newt replied, packing away his barely touched lunch, which earned a disapproving look from Thomas. _Well, I had planned on inviting him and confessing sooner or later,_ he thought, still  telling himself that it was all just the Pavlov ordeal and the sooner he gets these feelings out in the open, the sooner he can move on.

 

The bell had just rung and the couple were now both on their feet, Thomas patting away any crumbs from the his pita bread before looking at Newt. “See you later, Tommy.” He said, about to turn to go to his next class.

 

“See you, Newt.” The other replied, stopping him and bringing him close, smirking. Newt was about to question his intentions when the other leaned in and kissed his cheek, a grin plastered on the other’s face when he pulled back. “What the—“

 

“Just trying to make you remember.” Thomas explained, which made Newt blush. The sudden snickering and whispering didn’t help in lessening the redness in his face. “Goddamn it, Tommy.” He sighed, flicking the other’s forehead. “I’ll deal with you after school.” He stated before turning his heel and walking away, hearing the other shout “Alright then, can’t wait!” and Newt didn’t think he could get any redder than he was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck this is the first time i'm ending a multi-chaptered fic and omg i'm so excited about writing the last chapter so i hope i don't disappoint
> 
> ALSO I HAVE 100+ KUDOS WTF GUYS Y'ALL ARE AMAZING IDK WHAT HAPPENED BUT I'M SO AMAZED BC I NEVER THOUGHT THIS WOULD HAPPEN GODDAMN dreams do come true HAHA love y'all thank you for your support! ♡♡♡♡ i hope y'all are as excited as i am huhu still trying to get into writing again so yehey~*~*~*~ i hate this couple they're ruining me i hate shipping characters and thIS OTP HURTS ME SO MUCH BYE I HOPE Y'ALL LIKED IT IM TRYING TO BE HAPPY WITH AUS OK huhu (இдஇ; ✿)


	8. First and last win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas won this round, though he doubts he'll win again anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even I don't know what happened to me negl. After the last chapter, my semestral break was over and college started up again so I guess that's why. Merry Christmas to you all, btw!! Have a merry newtmas (ﾉ ✿ ● ヮ ● )ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> I hope you like how I ended it, I honestly couldn't think of a proper ending (this is the first time i've actually ended something so woah there progress) It's extremely dialogue heavy so I hope y'all don't get confused or anything!!
> 
> I'll probably write one-shots connected to this (aka future fics for this fic wow fic-ception jk) and I'll probably start up another fic about these two so I hope y'all like it!!
> 
> Thank you for all your kudos and comments and sorry for the delay in updating!!

It wasn’t unusual for Newt to be early. He cursed his knack for timekeeping at times, because even if he was already running late he’d still be the first one there. Of course he wouldn’t want to go with Thomas, and though he didn’t like being alone and waiting for people, he had to get his thoughts in order before Thomas arrives. So there he was, sitting at their usual table at CBTL with a double chocolate latte at hand.

 

“Holy fuck, I’m screwed. I’m so bloody screwed.” He murmured, earning a few disconcerting looks from the couple at the table adjacent to his. Him realising he likes Thomas was bad enough, but now that he just so much as _thinks_ he has a chance with the boy sent him on a downward spiral into the current black hole he considers his life. And to add to the current turmoil he’s in, which he considers on the borderline of an existential crisis because he was just about to question his purpose in life when the answer to that just walked in the shop. _Wait, did I just think my purpose in life is Tommy?_

 

Newt didn’t have time to ponder more on his sudden realisation because Thomas spotted him easily enough, waving to him and gesturing for him to wait as he got his order, an ice blended white chocolate dream as usual. A sigh of relief escaped Newt’s lips, partly thanking him for arriving and alleviating his slight panic of being alone as well as brightening up Newt’s day with his smile (though he couldn’t forget about the peck to his cheek, which would probably the highlight of his year at this point). After a couple of minutes, Thomas threw his wallet on the table and dropping his bag on the floor, sitting down and beaming brightly at Newt as soon as he got comfortable.

 

“So, what is it you wanted to talk about?” He asked, cheery as he drank his fill. It was quite chilly outside but that didn’t stop him from ordering his usual.

 

“I think you know full well what I want to talk about.” Newt sighed, taking a sip from his drink before putting it down and leaning in. “I— well I want to talk about feelings….mine…and well, our relationship…” he whispered, blushing slightly.

 

“And what about them?” Thomas questioned, a slight teasing tone hinted as he put his drink down after another big gulp.

 

“Oh _please_ , Thomas. Just—“ A groan. Then a pause. “Ok, if I start talking now, you have to promise not to say anything. And by that I mean _anything_ , Tommy.”

 

“I promise.” Thomas replied easily enough, he even extended is pinky finger to prove his point. Newt rolled his eyes but pinky promised anyway, praying he’d actually keep it.

 

It wasn’t in Newt’s nature to talk much, and his little spiel would probably be the longest time he’s talked since he was born, but he had to get it off his chest and shy glances accompanied by slight touching won’t cut it. A deep breath.

 

“Okay so ever since we met I’ve kinda had a crush on you and—“ He looked at Thomas, who now bit his bottom lip to keep quiet, sinking into his chair. Newt sneered at him for a while before continuing, leaning back and sinking into his chair as well. “And so I’ve been trying to get to know you better so I decided to pull a Pavlov on you—which is basically conditioning, I’m pretty sure you know what that is, yea?” He paused, waiting for Thomas to nod before continuing. “I did that with the Hershey’s kisses, if you hadn’t already realised. After a while, I’m assuming it worked because you got all excited whenever you saw me and I started hoping you’d see me as something more than a chocolate dispenser, which worked since I’m assuming we’re friends. But then you disappeared—“ He sighed, looking at Thomas who seemed as though he’d start bleeding from biting his lower lip so hard. Newt raised a brow, leaning forward to reach for Thomas’ hand and gestured for him to use that instead of biting his hand before continuing. “You got sick and you weren’t at school for a week and you show up with a bloody girl next to you and _wow,_ I didn’t even know I could feel that much pain in an instant.”

 

Thomas couldn’t help it now, but he did make a promise. So it was his turn to lean in and reach for Newt’s hand, squeezing it before letting go and looking him straight in the eyes as though saying sorry before leaning back once more, gesturing for him to continue.

 

Newt sighed and balled up his fists, unsure what to feel about Thomas’ previous gesture, especially with what he’s about to say. “And that’s when I realised this was more than just a happy crush, and that I’ve fallen hard and oh _God_ , Tommy, I didn’t think I’d be one to talk about love at first sight but I guess that’s what happened and _bloody fucking hell_ I hate it.” Another sigh. He looked at Thomas, whose face was painted in all kinds of confused, which he thought was adorable, and continued. “Damn it, Tommy, you should know this isn’t normal. We’re both guys, and I know that it’s an overrated way of thinking, especially in our generation, but it’s still _weird_ no matter how you look at it. You could be doing so many things and hanging out with so many other people but I feel as though now you’re stuck with me and I hate it. I’m not the greatest person and I know that, I’m a horrible person and I admit to it. I’m not kind, I’m not genuine, and my self-confidence is below hell. And I don’t know if we’ll even work, if ever you do feel the same for me, and _God_ I don’t want to be the reason you’re life’s a mess, Tommy. I just want what’s best for you and I honest to God don’t think that’s me. But I fucking _love_ you and I wouldn’t know how to deal with you dating other people and smiling at other people and just the thought makes me sick to my bloody stomach so here I am, making a mess of things and am currently asking you to please, from now on, _stay away from me._ ” He breathed out, catching his breath. That was definitely the most he’s talked since he was born.

 

He couldn’t look Thomas in the eye. He didn’t know what to do, in all honesty, and his hands were turning white. “Newt.” He heard Thomas say, reluctantly looking up to meet his gaze. He wasn’t sure what to make of it, was it disappointment? Disgust? He didn’t know, but he was going to find out soon enough. “My turn.” Thomas said, sitting up and putting his now empty cup on the table. “As you said, you have to promise not to interrupt. I didn’t, and I expect the same from you.” Newt wasn’t used to seeing and hearing Thomas sound so serious, and he’d suddenly become so afraid of the man in front of him, the dawning realisation that he was, in fact, a _man_ and not a boy. He nodded in response, and it was now his turn to bite his bottom lip.

 

“Okay,” He started, clearing his throat. “First of all, I knew about the Pavlov thing after the first week. I’m not as dumb as people make me out to be.” He sighed, recalling his last report card that sported flush As and wondering why people didn’t think he was the smart type. He was actually pretty studious, but that wasn’t the problem right now. This confession, though, made Newt’s eyes grow wide and it took all of his restraint to not laugh at the other boy and his confusion. “Second, I love you too. I honestly think I realised that sooner than you did. I talked about it with Teresa, by the way, and said she was fully supporting it but only if she approved, which she does, by the way.” He reassured him, smiling at the other for a moment before continuing. “Third, you are not responsible for my happiness, and I am not responsible for yours. But if I contribute to it and you contribute to mine, why shouldn’t we go out? Honestly, Newt, don’t you think you’re putting too little faith in my knack for judging people? I’m wounded.” He sighed, jokingly clutching his chest in an attempt to lighten up the mood but in the end it only earned him  a raise of an eyebrow from Newt. “Anyway,” He coughed, clearing his throat and adjusting his jacket— he really should’ve removed it before sitting down but now it’s too late, he thought— “If you want me to be happy, Newt, you’d be with me. I don’t think I’ve ever had as much fun in the past 17 years of my life and I think that’s enough proof to make you realise you’ve made me happy beyond all reason. And that you should be with me.” He ended, reaching for Newt’s still balled up hand before giving it a reassuring pat and a soft kiss.

 

Newt didn’t know how to deal with the current situation, however, this being the first time he’s ever had genuine feelings for someone and Thomas’ sweet gestures only made him stand up abruptly, earning a few glances from the other patrons of CBTL. “No.” He muttered, shaking his head. “Tommy, you don’t know what you’re talking about.” His voice now more audible, he breathed out, trying to calm down. “I swear, Tommy, I’m not the type to let go. I’m not going to bloody let you go and then you’ll realise you’ve made a mistake and I can’t have you leaving me, Tommy. I just _can’t._ ”

 

“But you’re already asking me to leave, Newt.” Thomas retorted, grabbing the armrests to prevent himself from standing up as well.

 

“No but this is temporary. If anything else goes on between us, I’m sure it’ll become permanent then. And I can’t have that, Tommy.” Newt replied, trying to explain but not finding the right words to do so.

 

“Newt, I just told you, you’re not responsible for my happiness.” Thomas said, reaching for Newt’s hand and gripping him firmly enough to prevent him from shaking him off. “And I’m _choosing_ you. For God’s sake, Newt, we’re just about to graduate high school. We’ve got our whole lives ahead of us. Why not take a chance now?”

 

“ _Because_ we’re graduating, idiot. Something might happen in the few months we have left and I might ruin everything for you and it’s your future we’re talking about, that I can’t fix with chocolate, Thomas.” Newt was desperately trying to hold back his tears now, biting his bottom lip and urging himself to not let his tears flow.

 

“Newt, _nothing_ is going to happen. Why are you so pessimistic?”

 

“Why are you so optimistic?!” At this point, Newt’s voice turned into a shout, which led to him unable to resist the tears. Now he was a sobbing mess and everyone in the café was looking at them and he didn’t know what to do. Thomas got up from his seat, and Newt was sure it was all over then, but he started walking towards him and grabbed him and pulled Newt into a warm embrace, followed by a soft kiss on the lips.

 

“Honestly, Newt, you’re such a drama queen. There’s less than 3 months till we graduate. With our grades, I’m pretty sure we’ll end up out of state. We’ve talked about college and I’m sure as hell we’ll get into the same ones, so stop worrying, _calm down,_ and date me.”

 

Everyone suddenly started cheering for them, spouting congratulations and raising their cups for the two. Newt didn’t know if there was a shade of red any darker and brighter than he was at that moment, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything else besides “You’re so bloody stupid, Tommy.” and running out of the establishment after quickly gathering his things.

 

Thomas deemed that as a win, thanking the other patrons who just witnessed their noontime drama live and headed over to the counter, tipping the barista on shift and asking him to keep quiet and hoping he’d still let them in next time they’re around.

 

“Sure thing, man. Congratulations. Can’t believe you won him over but a win’s a win.” The barista, Aris, he noted, commented.

 

“Thanks. And well, I think that’s the last win I’ll get in a while.” He chuckled, waving goodbye as he ran after Newt. _It’s a good thing he’s not in shape. He’s so slow._ He thought, catching up to an exhausted Newt as he rounded the corner for his house.

 

“Well that was an interesting first date.” Thomas commented, shocking Newt. He didn’t think he’d catch up to him, but then he remembered Thomas telling him he was in the track and field vanity when he was in middle school. _Goddamn it, could you stop being perfect?_

 

“That wasn’t a date, Tommy.” Newt retorted, slowing down and transitioning into his normal paced walk.

 

“Oh. Well then. When’s our first _official_ one?” Thomas teased, nudging him as he walked alongside him.

 

“Damn it, Tommy, I never said yes.”

 

“You never said no.”

 

“N—“ Before he could finish the word, soft lips were on his once more, and he couldn’t help himself from wrapping his arms around the other’s neck. As Thomas pulled back, his arms wrapped around his waist, a smirk was plastered on his face. “I hate you.” Newt muttered, pushing him away before brisk walking to his house.

 

“Now we both know that isn’t true.”

 

“I like you less?”

 

“Temporarily.”

 

“Wanna make it permanent?” Newt retorted, opening the gate to his house and fishing out his keys from the front pocket of his bag. 

 

“Pretty sure that’s not possible.” Thomas said with  knowing tone, pulling the other into one final embrace before they had to part for the day. “I love you.” He whispered, kissing both Newt’s cheeks and forehead before planting a soft peck on his lips.

 

“Don’t test me, Tommy.” Newt pouted, unsure what to do now that they’ve kissed thrice. _A fourth time won’t hurt_. He thought, feeling daring— probably the adrenaline rush from everything that’s happened today. “I love you too.” He replied, leaning in for another kiss before running up his front steps and quickly unlocking the front door before Thomas could say anything else.

 

Thomas, dumbfounded, fished out his phone right after, now en route to his own house.

 

**[To Teresa: Dude, we’re dating.]**

 

**[To Minho: I’m dating your best friend. We’re good, right?]**

 

**[To Newt: I’m renaming you on my phone as Princess. That cool?]**

 

Teresa and Minho replied quickly enough, but it didn’t seem as though Newt was paying much attention to his phone at the moment, probably still wondering what the hell ( _bloody hell_ , he thought, trying to imagine himself speaking with a British accent and failing miserably) happened.

 

**[From Teresa: No we’re not.]**

**[From Teresa: Wait do you mean you and Newt because fuCKING FINALLY YOU DWEEBS _._ ]**

 

He couldn’t help but smile at his best friend’s reply, making a mental note to call her later instead of text her the details since it was far too long to even type up.

 

**[From Minho: Finally.]**

**[From Minho: Now hook me up with yours.]**

 

Minho’s reply had him laughing in the middle of his street. It was a good thing there wasn’t anyone around at that time of day, else they probably would’ve thought he’d gone mad. “Oh Minho…” He muttered, typing up his reply before shoving it in his pocket and jogging to his room. 

 

**[To Minho: Sure, why not.]**

**[To Minho: See you tomorrow, then. Let’s be a little late to lunch tomorrow, k?]**

 

 _Call Teresa. Call Teresa. Then call Newt_. He thought, making mental notes as he made his way to his room, a smile on his face. This was the best day of his life, and nothing could get to him now. He has Newt, he’d become great friends with his neighbour’s daughter and his boyfriend’s best friend and is now trying to hook them up. His phone rang as he plopped down on his bed, and he swore his face would tear if he smiled any wider.

 

**[From Newt: Fine, but I’m changing yours to Asswipe.]**

**[From Newt: I’ll think of a worse one soon, just you wait.]**

 

And he was fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it!  
> It's 2 am and I didn't have time to proofread because I was far too excited to post it as soon as I finished so I hope you don't mind any grammatical errors. English isn't my native language so I apologise for any, anyway.
> 
> Thank you for your support (kudos, comments, etc etc idek) and I hope you liked it!! ♡ I love you all! Thank you so much for being the wonderful person that you are and reading! ♡
> 
> I'll probably start another one within the week so I do hope you support me if I do! ♡ I love you all y'all are all wonderful flowers thank you so much and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!! ♡♡♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I don't know how long this is going to be but oH GOD now i'm in dEEP AND IM GOING TO CRY.  
> also hi i made a [mix](http://8tracks.com/bakedmaclang/undone) (casual plugging) and idk yay background music.
> 
> Also sorry for any OOCness, i've only watched the film and read snippets of the book (i'm planning on purchasing the series and reading it when i have the money to do so so please don't kill me and chew on my bones etc etc crIES LOUDLY)
> 
> I have two other prompts for newtmas and i'm already crying thank you for reading! any comments or suggestions, please leave 'em below! English is not my native tongue so I apologise for any mistakes! (✿◠‿◠)


End file.
